Rainy Days
by S.B. Kisses
Summary: Does he remember? He seems so old now, but there was a time when he was young, vibrant, and anything but gray. Oneshot. RemusLily. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd probably be really rich and have no time for writing fanfics.

-

A/N I swear I'm working on my other fic! Don't be mad! I just decided to take a quick break and write this. It took all of an hour or so to write. Enjoy!

-

**Rainy Days **by S.B. Kisses

-

_There in an old, rickety apartment is a man, though young, of increasing grayness. He likes to read, and he likes to write. But when it rains, he puts aside all things and sits in front of the only window in his apartment, with his hands neatly folded, just watching the rain._

_He always breathes in and sighs once, before watching the gray clouds rolling though the sky and observing the rain drops slide against his dirty, foggy window. The man listens as the clock beats slowly, and time slips fluidly through his fingertips._

_**Does he remember?**_

_Do you think he recalls a time when the world spun faster and all its colors danced?_

_A time when things were new and exciting and wonderful?_

_When hope was the one thing in you heart you could count on?_

_Hope slips through our fingers more roughly than time, taking with it tears and heartache, and leaving a numbness._

_**He seems so old now, but there was a time when he was young, vibrant, and anything but gray.**_

**.-0.0-.**

At eleven, Remus met Lily. At eleven, youth did not mean being unruly, but being curious.

"Gaah!"

"What's the matter Lily?" Remus looked up from his spot sitting on the ground by the lake.

"I'm so bored!" She said, kicking at the water's edge.

"Careful Lily, you know you can't swim."

"Oh, your such a worrywart! Besides, I'm terribly bored!" She repeated, stepping away from the lake and standing next to Remus.

"Well, I suppose that sucks for you."

"Oh, Remus! Don't smirk like that. You know how I get when I'm bored."

"I know only too well."

"You really shouldn't smirk. It doesn't fit your face. You'd look much better with one of those dashing debonair smiles." Lily looked at him expectantly.

"..."

"Oh! Don't look at me like that! Try it! Come on!" She said, pulling him to his feet.

"Lily, I'd rather not..."

"Please, for me?" He paused.

"Fine, but I'll look stupid. Here it goes."

"No Remus! Like this." He chuckled at her attempt.

"Oh, I see now. Like this." Lily's smile softened.

"You should really do that more often. You'd have more girls after you than that git Sirius and that idiot James combined." Lily said admiringly.

"Hmmm... No thanks. I think you're all I can handle."

"I'm not that bad."

"No, you're not." He admitted.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Well...okay, but you can't tell anyone."

"I swear on my love of all things Frank Sinatra and most especially Remus."

"Who's this Frank Sinatra person?" He said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"An old muggle singer. Now don't change the subject. What's the thing I don't know about you?"

"Well... I'm completely colorblind."

"Really? Then how come you have a favorite color, which I remember is blue," she straightened up, proud to have remembered, "if you can't see it?"

"I wasn't always colorblind. When I was very small an...um...accident caused me to lose the ability to see colors."

"Ahhh, okay. I'm sorry Remus." He shrugged.

"There's nothing you could've done, so don't be sorry."

"Okay, then I'm not sorry."

"Good. Now it's your turn."

"Let's see. I wish at this moment that the day would hurry up so I can go up to my warm bed..."

"I knew that."

"...and I've never been kissed."

"Well, neither have I." He said, failing to see why it was a big deal.

"They say that if you kiss the right person at the right moment, that your dreams for that small time comes true."

"Does it really happen?" Remus said, looking up as rain drops hit his hand.

"Don't know. Do you think if I kissed you Remus, the world would spin faster?" He shrugged.

"Do you think if I kissed you Lily, I'd be able to see colors for a bit?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

They stood there, looking at each other before awkwardly closing their eyes and leaning in. And as their lips touched, the thunder rolled and the rain picked up.

For that instant, for that one second, the world obligingly spun faster and the colors accordingly danced and twirled and leaped. But perhaps more beautiful than the world or colors of that short moment was its simplicity. Stripping away all things and leaving, in essence, one boy and one girl.

**.-0.0-.**

_The man sits there for a moment deciding something before getting up and opening the window._

_Hope is a most persistent seed, growing in the most barren of hearts. It takes root and spreads deep within, reaching as far as the soul._

_The man reaches his hand out and watches as the rain falls upon it, sliding delicately across his arm._

_**Does he remember?**_

_He looks across the room at an old photo resting upon his old nightstand, showing one boy and one girl grinning._

_**Yes, of course he does.**_

**The End.**

**.-0.0-.**

A/N I love Remus and Lily fics. They're always so bittersweet.

You know, I find Remus deliciously mysterious. I think it makes sense that he could be colorblind because he's a werewolf; canines are colorblind. And even if he isn't, it's just a fanfic.

Anyways please REVIEW! Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.

S.B. Kisses


End file.
